Avalon
by HachiRitsu707
Summary: The tail of Twins Amy and Avalon Rose, they may look alike, but are completely different. The romance is mainly between my OC Avalon and Shadow. The forbidden romance between a teacher and his new student.
1. Chapter 1

They all call me a vixen, a snake, a thing that no one wants, but I never quite understood that you see. I am a twin, or rather I should say I have a twin, I'm the younger one, my name is Avalon Rose. My older sister Amelia Rose, but most people call her Amy, is my twin. We grew up together, but me and her were treated differently. Everyone put her on as the soon high above me, not even my own father considered me human. He considered me a copy, an android, an alien despite me and her looking and acting exactly alike. I couldn't even get the guy I like to look directly at me. He would talk to me, but only if I answered as Amelia, oh sorry I mean Amy. Amy was the true snake around here acting the way she is, she did all this to me. She was sent all the way to school across the waters down in The City while I stood behind on Little Planet and she went to school along with every body we knew especially Espio. The only people who stood behind here was me, Knight, and Raven. Father wished for me not to go because it would be "waste". But in the end our school was being shut down and the school offered the rest of the kids who stayed free luxurious rooms or rather I should say a housing place with a certain amount of people in the actual house. There was about only five of us left at the school do to the population decline ever since Mayor Eggman took over. His view of Little Planet is a mere attraction that will be no more and no less an amusement park. Talk about lucky breaks. I feel bad for what happen to Little Planet, but I am more happy about going to school in The City regardless of seeing my sister and her so call "friends" each day. I was psyched for the new adventure we will embark on this time.

-Amy POV-

I got the news from dad a few days ago and still couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was at the mall with my friends Sally and Fiona as I got the call that day. "What do you mean she's coming? and in a week? WTF Dad!" I yelled into my phone now furious as Sal and Fi look over at me trying to calm me down. I pushed my pony tail to the back as I took deep breathes. "What the actual Fuck dad, you promised me she would stay behind." I calmed down as he went on to say.

"I know dear, but the mayor bought out the school and he is funding the rest of the kids here to go to school over there and this time I am following orders so just behave yourself and please behave." He hung up before I could even answered which pissed me off more. I went back to Sally and Fiona and took my starCash drink and just pouted. **My high school life is O.V.E.R.** I looked into the window of one of the stores as I look head to toe. **Why do we have to look alike.**

-Me POV-

A week has past and me, Knight, and Raven were on the bus heading over. I leaned against Raven as Knight leans against me and we all sigh.

"It's been two years since we last saw everyone one," Raven seemed nervous and excited, I mean she's changed, we all changed. Raven grew boobs like they were balloons. She wears tighter clothes and her makeup is brighter and it made her have more attention, one of the many reasons why we had a female teacher now rather than a male. Knight well he stood the same, only grew about a few feet, while I, I dyed my hair pure whiter, and it ends just above my waist, Raven even says I grew boobs, they aren't as big as hers, but I got some now I guess. I never really gave much into any of it I guess. Amy always was the better one and with her and her friends telling me things about me, it sorta rubbed off on me I guess.

"How do you think everyone is?" Raven shrugged as she looked out the window. Knight was waking up from his sleep as he yawned and stretched.

"We almost there?" Knight said in a sleepy state. The train had just pulled into the station declaring that we are here at last.

"Yeah we are about here." Raven got up as she took both our hands as the luggage was getting taken care of by the workers. We made it out to see a tall mysterious man with red and black hair along with a familiar Blue haired guy and a dark pink haired girl. "Sonic! Sonia!" Raven and Knight went to hug them both as I made way over to them I smiled waving my hands. Sonic looked stunned by the hug that Raven gave.

"Is that you Raven?" He then looked over to me "Damn both of you have grown so much" I rolled my eyes, but Sonia punched his side as he let go of Raven and went back. "Uncalled for Sis. Owe." I snickered as I go over to hug him, he chuckles as he pats my head. Knight was yawning as he leaned in against Sonia. "You don't look like Amy one bit now, well instead for your eyes" I let go as I nodded, I looked around and caught eyes with the tall stranger.

"Amy, Raven, Knight this is your teacher Shadow Robotnik." He smiled over at us as his fingers ran through his hair. Our eyes meet again which made my little heart flutter. I blushed as I looked away.

"Nice to meet you all. I would take care of you all." Raven smiled as Knight nodded, I looked up at the sky not wanting to meet eyes with him. **I can't I just can't**

* * *

 **Amy: love triangle?**

 **Me: yeah**

 **Amy: Oh me likely**

 **Me: But me don't**

 **Amy: Can I be with Scourge in this story?**

 **Shadow: Ouch rejection hurts**

 **Me: aww I like you Shady *Hugs him tightly as he picks me up wrapping my legs around his waist as he held me and smiles***

 **Scourge: Oh young love *sighs happily***

 **Amy: It's more of a toddler and her father**

 **Raven: Sounds pedophilish**

 **Sonia: Is any of you not worried about this story consisting of a more than 15 year age gap?**

 **Knight: Stick around guys** _I Love Mr. Hottie_


	2. Chapter 2

-Shadow Pov-

I wait at the train stop along with Sonia and Sonic, the two out of three Henderhog triplets. **Who are we to meet here again?** I thought about long and hard trying to remember the name of the new students. **Raven Baite, Knight Esseil, and um something Rose. Rose? oh I think it's the sister of Amel- I mean Amy right?** That Amy is a piece of work, I'll tell you all. She walks in to class always, it never fails short miniskirt, tight low cut shirt, no sweater, coat, cardigan, etc., high heels, and what makes it worse, the whole situation of coming to class late for her to have mountains of hair (which by all means in my opinion she has short hair, so why does it look so big?) and just heavy makeup. She probably has a beauty pageant everyday after school. Gosh she annoys me, she comes to me for help on anything, but school related. **I wonder if her sister is the same as her. I hear they are twins. I can't handle two Amy's at all that's for sure.** I popped out a smoke as Sonia and Sonic began to talk to one another. Very typical day, nothing exciting so far. It wasn't until the train passed by some time later when I threw the bud and watched until it went out. I looked back as Sonia and Sonic were scrambling in excitement as the three kids emerged from the train. They all ran towards us hugging and smiling as I looked over to meet eyes with one of the girls. I instantly had a feeling who it was despite how different she looks from Amy. She had long white hair that curled in the tips, her big green eyes- such a divine nature-, her small frame, her fair skin, it was far from the Amy that I know. **How are they twins exactly?** She was far from beautiful, she wore little makeup, and wore navy blue skinny jeans, an army green crop top, black long boots, and a black jacket. She seemed completely normal compared to Amy. Their clothing, hair, and the way they are completely different. **Why am I so intrigued?** I looked away as I brush my hair with my fingers to the side. **I am there teacher so why am I thinking sinful thoughts.**

Sonia had said to the kids, "Amy, Raven, Knight this is your teacher Shadow Robotnik." I smiled over at them my fingers ran through my hair once more. I meet eyes again with her. She blushed and looked away. **I ain't a perv, but this year will be difficult indeed.**

"Nice to meet you all. I would take care of you all." Rouge smiled as Knight nodded, as she looked up at the sky. We soon got to the van as I sat in the front driving as the girls sat in the back seats and the boys in the middle. I listened into different stories, some of which happened at City High and some that were where they came from. **Avalon, that's her name** I over heard the kids talk about it. Now that I really think about it, the stories almost sounded the same, which meant that the City High queen bee Amy Rose was always on top. Hearing childhood adventures, injuries, people they all talk to, left Avalon in a place surrounded by walls. **If only I was a student, or even her age, I would protect her, but right now I can only be her teacher.** After I lost my wife ten years back I haven't been able to move on and find another. Her name was Maria, she was my all, my soul, my body, everything. Avalon I want you to be my reason of living. I smiled as I continued to drive.

-Raven (Raven is Rouge, I'm changing her name back, a mistake on my account) POV-

I looked out the van as the new teacher drove, I sighed trying to remember the past. I was in love with a guy name Knuckles, and he loved me. We dated for about a few months until he cheated on me with Julie-su, co-captain of the basketball team. She was the higher up, everyone adored her, even Knuckles. I haven't seen them in so long, I didn't even want to think about them at this point, but it was no use. I wanted to move on, but I simply cannot forget. Even now I choose to embrace it because it was the inedible. It was unavoidable from the start. **We all grow up though, I surly have.** I looked up to Avalon as she giggled with Sonia and Sonic tried to hit on her while Knight "protected her from Sonic's advances" it was all so similar to when everyone was acting around Amy. Avalon is nothing like Amy, she is kind, gentle, sweet, generous, the complete opposite of Amy. I looked back up to the new teacher Shadow Robotnik, he seemed mysterious, but I could tell a mile away that he likes Avalon, probably because of Amy obviously. Guy gets rejected by Amy, luckily Amy has a mysterious twin, that everyone knows instead of the guy. Guy sees Avalon and decides to go for the twin. Does it with twin, and that gets attention from the other twin and he just magically leaves Avalon like a penny on the street and never touches her again. It's all the same, it always happen regardless of how sweet, or how mean the guy is. I should know I was always there to pick up her broken pieces. Me and Avalon have a mother/daughter relationship, and I loved her and all, but in the end I am only her friend that can't control who comes in and out of her life. I want her to be happy always.

Soon after all the talking faded away and all the trees soon did to, they all lead to the center of a place me, Knight, and Avalon ever dreamed about. High school was big for everyone, and in Little Planet, people who stood there got no where else. It was a dead end in life, no turning back, no redo's, the only one who was big there besides the Mayor, was Mr. Rose, Avalon and Amy's father with the big mansion and all. But he was a corrupt man who cared for one only. Avalon was the cast away, she was force to rout away in that place with no future, it wasn't until the mayor came along he took us out of that place regardless if it was bad or good, he did this.

"Rouge?" I heard a voice call out to me as I looked back I noticed Avalon in the front row next to Knight, right in front me, she smiled big up at me. I couldn't help, but smile back as the others looked past Mr. Robotnik to the school. "Good you're ok, now get ready we are here." She smiled more as the car stopped and she was lead out of the van and there stood before us a group of kids we did and didn't know.

"Welcome to City High kids." Mr. Robotnik announced as we all got out to say our hellos and hug everyone. Before I meet eyes with Knuckles, I found a familiar sensation burned right through me. My eyes go big as I stood in place. I slowly looked up to see a glaring Amy surrounded by Sally Acorn, Fiona Fioxe, Julie-su Equekl, and another girl with long blond hair. They looked down at me that whole time, instead for Julie-su who was fixated on Avalon. **This won't be easy, but I will protect Avalon from Amy and them.** **Are they confusing me though?** **Short hair equals Avalon I guess, I mean we both have white hair.** I sighed heavily.

-Amy POV-

They are finally here, everyone was talking about it earlier today, asking me what Avalon is about, what she looks like, etc. Everyone who knew me, knew how much I despised her, no doubt about it. "Amy, lets get out of here." Sally called out to me as Fiona linked arms with me and a girl we nicknamed name Bunnie took the other side. We walked off somewhere just the four of us until Julie-su followed behind as she was more furious than me. I looked up to her as Julie-su walked with her hands clenched. It was clear we wanted them gone, but we couldn't do anything about. We made it to the back of the school and there were Scourge, Knuckles, Anton, Boomer, and Espio. I separated from the girls as I go to wrap my arms around Espio as I lean up to kiss him. **It was all mine, he was all mine. She won't get a single piece of this.** His arms grabbed onto my body as he escorted me to the tree hangout we had. Scourge was smoking along with Knuckles as Julie-su had calmed down enough to hug him, but he was to stoned from all the smoking to hold onto her properly. Scourge had on a grim smile as Fiona leaned up to whisper into his ear. **He annoyed me, his jacket, jewelry, everything, but he is dating my best friend.** Sally was pissed enough about her and Sonic's break up, but there was nothing much we could do about that, so she found comfort in Boomer, while Bunnie went with Anton who them came over to us. **This was the group that mattered from the start.** Sally spoke up again. "So how do we go about ruining her life?"

"I say have Espio pretend to be interested with her." Boomer has said as Espio shook his head as a hard no, Amy giggled as she leaned in against him.

"She is to pitiful, she has fake huge boobs, for nothing and she dyed her hair, what a loser" Fiona scuffed as she kissed Scourge deeply.

"But did you see Rouge, her long hair and all, I don't know she is-" Julie-su seemed worried and piss as we started to pass around a bottle of whisky. It left a bitter taste in my mouth. **What to do about them indeed.**

* * *

 **Me: All good right?**

 **Rouge: Why you said my name is Raven in the first place?**

 **Me: It was an accident, I was typing and my hand slipped and I'm sorry**

 **Knuckles: So I am a pot head?**

 **Me: Pretty much lol**

 **Shadow: Is it me or in your stories you are making me a love sick puppy?**

 **Me: Exactly that tbh lol**

 **Amy: I'm the bitch this time, this is shame.**

 **Me: I am the author so what ever I say goes.**

 **Maria: Next time _Avalon is the white hair wonder?_**


	3. Chapter 3

-Me POV-

I felt a sharp pain from the back of my head. It was as if something or someone was throwing darts at me. I pulled away from the crowd that centered around us. **What was that just now?** I shook my head as I felt a sharp pain in my head. **So noisy I swear.** I started to walk around leaving behind everyone. I made my way into the school as I was curious about this place. I couldn't help, but smile from joy. I looked up out the window and I see Amy with her friends, my smile fades away as I see her in Espio's arms making out. I sighed as I kept looking. It was then she glanced over to me and our eyes meet for a slight second. I take a step back slowly not knowing how close I was to the edge of the steps. I slipped and began to fall backwards. I couldn't breath, my heart had stopped, I closed my eyes. **Not even ten minutes. Damn, it's all over.** I then felt something warm wrap around me. I heard a thud, we were no longer in the air, but at the bottom of the stairs. My heart was panting I slowly opened my eyes as I see black. The person had my body pressed against his. I tried to sit up, but his grip was still strong. "You got to be careful you know, imagine I wasn't here to help." He was catching his breath as he sat up, his hand was still placed firmly on my back as it slide down, he looked down at me as I finally noticed it was Shadow Robotnik. My cheeks became a deep shade of red, our lips an inch away. His eyes pierced right through me, his open arm had made its way to my cheek. "Are you ok?" MY mind went blank as we stood like this. He then leaned down and pushed his lips gently against mines. I blushed as I leaned up more my body pushes up against his. The light from the window shed a light upon us as we kissed more. It was breath taking, my body became hot as he then pulled away. We were panting now as I was still blushing as he looked down at me still. "I'm sorry I couldn't control myself at all." I then snapped back into reality.

"No, no it's ok, it's also my fault." He chuckled as his hand creased my cheek and down my arm, taking my hand as he gets up. I got up to as I still held onto his hand. "Thank you though for saving me and all." I looked away as I kept looking away my face burns red as my hair covered half of my embarrassed face. He then took the hair and pushed it back. He cups my cheeks as he then kissed me again.

"Oh my a teacher and his student. and kissing to. tsk tsk Shadow you shouldn't be doing this." He pulled away as he was a bright red like I was. I then to see a guy with white hair, just like mine, just as long as mine, his hair covered his left eye as he wore an overly friendly smile. "Is she Amy's sister?" He got up from where we was sitting at the top of the stairs, he jumped landing on his feet in front of us. His hands were in his pockets, he wore a long gray sweater, a white T-shirt, Baggy dark gray pants, and black boots that ended just below the knees. His pants were stuffed in to the boots. He pushed his hair to the back revealing his aqua green eyes. I looked back from the stranger and back to Shadow. "My name is Silver. It's very nice to meet you." He then took my now open hands as he pulled into a hug. as he started to rub my back. I was uncomfortable so I scrummed a little as he said. "High C, low D" I was confused by what he said as continued to rub my back. "You are two sizes bigger than Amy, but you have a smaller waist and you are about two inches shorter, I also feel a mole in the center of you back." He said ever so casual, my eyes grow huge as I managed to step away from him my hands thump his chest as he continued to smile his arms in the air. "Sorry I was tempted to since you two are 'Twins' despite different the two of you look. Only similarity I see are you eyes." He cups my cheeks as his thumbs rub up against them. "Emerald Green, a beautiful color indeed." He smirks up at me and then at Shadow. I glanced up to Shadow as he looked away from me as if he was trying to hide himself from me. I was then pulled up to look back to Silver and he kissed me deeply. I muffled as I was caught by surprised as I try to push him away, but his strength was overwhelming. He pulls away licking my lips and then he smiles. I blushed heavily as I was confused and mad at the same time. He began to lick his lips slowly. "Oh man, now that was so sweet. Usually Amy has a salty affect, but yours." He grins as I was speechless, Shadow looks up to Silver with a pissed look. "uh-oh I did something I wasn't suppose to." He sticks his tongue out up to Shadow as he begins to make his way up the stairs. "Well that was fun Avalon." **I never told him my name. Or did I?** I looked up at him as he chuckles. "Amy would not like this at all, but I've taken a liking to you Ava-chan." He looks back to me and Shadow. "I finally have a new toy." He mutters to himself, being unable to hear what he had said, he goes up to the second floor leaving me and Shadow alone.

"Bastard." Shadow mutters as he looks back to me and grabs me hugging me tightly. "I'm sorry Avalon." This left me more confused as he pulls away he smiles, kissing the top of my head and he leaves me behind. **Damn it already being here for a few minutes and I get kissed by two guys, not to mention they both are hot, but one is creepy, and the other is mysterious.** I sighed as I turn on my heels bumping into someone else, I take a step back as I looked up to see none other than Espio. My smile disappears from my face as Espio stares down at me with an emotionless face.

-Espio POV-

In the end it was given I would be the one to take down Avalon, despite the idea of Avalon never have done anything to me. **She is just Amy's little sister, so why is everyone hating her**. For the longest I thought that, but it was never clear. Amy just told us to be mean, but why did I play along to it. I walked slowly down the corridor and into the building, I stopped at the edge of the hall to see a falling girl, I wanted to move, but before I did I noticed my teacher Mr. Robotnik there. **Always there to help I guess, but isn't he suppose to be outside with the crowd to welcome Avalon, Rouge, and Knight?** I stood hidden as I waited and I ended up seeing it all. **It's Rouge right?"** I noticed the white hair is all, bigger bust, etc just like Fiona had said. It was then I heard Silver say Avalon. **Avalon? No way, she's hotter now. Way better than Amy.** I waited until both Shadow and Silver left. It was then I made my way to where she was. Avalon slowly turned and bumped into me as she looks up to me, I stared down at her, not sure what to do. **This annoying, but she is cute.** "It's been a while Avalon. How you been?" I take her hand and I kissed it slowly. She wasn't doing or saying anything. **This is going to be harder than a I thought.**

-other POv-

A dark figure appears at the end of the darken hallway as this person was furious of the scene before them **This will be a problem indeed. Annoying twit.** The figure disappear.

-Espio Pov-

 **I don't want to hurt her**. I smiled down at her as I held her hand. "Here let me take you back to the crowd." She nods as I lead her back to the crowd to see a worried Rouge and Knight squirming through the crowd. They pounced on her like wolf parents protecting there cub. I couldn't help, but laugh as did a few others.

"Avalon don't scare me like that, you nearly gave me a heart attack." Rouge hugged her tightly, which made my insides boil. I looked away as I sighed. **Amy will not be happy about this, not one bit.** Knight was squirming on his knees all nervous and jittery like usual. I looked up to see Silver smiling back down to me. He mouths to me. _It's to late for you. Little boy._ I clenched my fist as I looked away sighing again. **It's never to late to start trying.**

-Me POV-

 **This is a major problem, Silver, Shadow, and Espio, I can't take this right now.** I laid there on the floor looking up at the sky as I couldn't help but laugh. "We are here finally guys. Let's take City High by the horns." Rouge and Knight smiled as they agreed saying Hell Yeah. resulting in them laying down next to me laughing. **It's us against the world, let's now blow it.** I looked up to the sky and thought about Shadow, the one I ended up liking, but it's forbidden, from the start it was over before it could bloom, but this I ain't losing, not in a million years. **Amy I'm back and I will gain the love and respect I deserve.**

* * *

 **Me: I turned it into a Harem yay**

 **Rouge: When do I meet Knuckles?**

 **Me: Soon**

 **Silver: is it me, or am I getting an Izaya Orihara vibe from my role?**

 **Me: Exactly lol**

 **Shadow: Silver, you are a badass this time, usually you are a whimp**

 **Silver: At least that's better than being a pot head, or slacker**

 **Knuckles: Shut up, I will be better I promise**

 **Amy: That's what they all say**

 **Knight: Next time on Avalon** _Twins reunited, the fate of school rest in the arms of the two._


	4. Chapter 4

-Amy POV-

 **What the actual fuck.** I just saw Avalon and my heart stopped, I couldn't break away from Espio, but he knew something was wrong. He pulls away. "Ames what's wrong baby girl?" He cups my cheeks as I looked up to the window. he sighs as he pulls away. "I'll be back who ever it is I will tell them off." **No don't go, please don't go.** It was going to be over now, I was reaching for him as Scourge hugs me from behind which made Fiona jealous. I leaned up against him as he kissed me.

"Don't worry about espio Ames, you still got me." I smiled as I leaned up to kiss him. Fiona sighed as she is motioned by Scourge to come over, as she did he pulls her in and kisses her too. Normally I hate sharing, but I can make an exception. I never liked Espio, he was just something I wanted to take away from Avalon. He liked her and I got him. I took them all away. All I said was a white lie. Or shall I say _Hi guys, it's me Avalon_ I smirked as I remembered all those times I pretended to be her. One reason why my father hated her was because of me definitely. If they saw the real her, they would fall for her, but Rouge and Knight saw right through me, as well as our old stupid no good teacher and that stupid maid. Even now I wanted to make her suffer, but it will soon be over now. I couldn't stop Espio and he left, soon they all will leave. I am finish, done, it will be over, but right niw it's not over yet. I will win and get the last laugh. **Mephilies I'm counting on you, please don't let me down.**

-Mephilies POV-

 **Shit this looks bad.** Looking at Espio and Avalon like that. Amy will be pissed off. I didn't know what will happen now. I had to prevent this, but I couldn't. It was just like she imagined it, Espio fell in love with her, I can see it in his heart and in the way he acts, it's love, undoubtingly, he is honestly in love with her, but now I have to destroy that happiness. He was blinded by Amy, all the love she said she gave him, was never his, but anothers. Not even me, no nor can I say who though. All I can assume though that it was his. Shadow Robotnik, but not even she saw this coming. He never loved her, never desired her, he never one touched her, and he always turned her down, but now when Avalon comes, he falls for her. Avalon isn't a witch though, she is just a to nice of a person, very sincere, very pleasant. Amy hated that, everything about Avalon was just trash to Amy. I don't understand Amy at all when I heard about her deep hatred, but of course now I see it crystal perfectly. She bats her eyes unknowingly and bomb guys fall for her. First Shadow, then Silver, and now Espio. Amy is feared by all and Avalon was just in her sister's shadows of all places. Avalon will flourish here without Amy, but if ther's an Amy then Avalon has no hope at all. "Fear vs Love" I mumble to myself.

"Amy vs Avalon, who is the better choice I don't know." The hairs in the back of my neck go up as I turn to face Silver. "Amy is scary you know, you mess with her, you get the bad end of her wrath." I rolled my eyes already knowing the out come. "I am team Avalon you know." he leans against the rails looking back at me. **What side am I in?** "We maybe brothers, but we are two completely different people just like Avalon and Amy." I looked down to Avalon that was in the crowd. I sigh as I was unsure to stay with Amy. It was an never ending parade of darkness. Everyone had to choose a side and so far Amy had lost a few. Though I never considered Shadow to be on her side, more like he was neutral. Regardless this was going to be for blood. **This is the beginning to the end.**

-Avalon POV-

I had a weird first encounter with some people, I wonder when I could finally see Amy again. It had been more than five years since she got sent to school here in the city. After the whole meet with Mr. Robotnik, that strange guy with the white hair, and seeing espio again, it was just too much to handle. I told Rouge and Knight about it all and Rouge flipped. She even pinned me down and took her arm to rub off the 'germs' from my mouth. We soon took off to the house, we shared a house just the three of us, well kind a, I mean so far it's us, but we haven't meet our other seven other house mates. five girls and seven boys, there's about eight bed rooms in total, two are for the teachers in charge of the house. Ironically Mr. Robotnik is one of those teachers, while there is also a female teacher. Then there are six rooms left, This is a tad confusing because there's five girls and seven boys, so that means one has to be a guy and a girl one. So in the end I share a room with Knight in the end. Rouge thought of it as convenient since she didn't want me to share a room with anyone else besides knight or her. And plus Knight is gay, so that bent the rule a bit. I was actually glad though because he is my best guy friend. Me and Knight sleep on the second floor right in the middle of the hall and right across is the teacher rooms. Joy to me. All I want to do is forget about earlier, but no can do because I see him every way I turn. it really rubs me the wrong way. Luckily when we got to the house he wasn't there, actually no body was there. it was just the three of us which I was relieved. By the time all the packing and fixing started it just ended. We made way down to the kitchen as I began to cook something I bought from home. Rouge was thrilled. As I began to cook and get situated, along came a familiar face. "Well well well, if it isn't Ava-chan." I stopped in place just as I took a few things out. **White hair guy, don't tell me he is one of our roommates?** I turned around to see him and another guy with dark purple, navy looking hair. "it's nice to see you again Ava-chan. It looks like we will be house mates from now on." I stared up at him as Rouge looks at him then to me and then has that ah ha moment. She slams her hands on the table as she stood up.

"I am going to warn you once, I swear to god, if you ever do that to Avalon again, I swear I-" Rouge stopped talking as a familiar guy walked in. His red long hair gave it all away. My eyes go big as Rouge looks up at him, he looks back at her and then at me and Knight.

"I swear to god I didn't get a whore, a fag, and a copy as a roommate." I got pissed as I was about something when Rouge makes her way to him and slaps him. Silver looked amused while Mephilies just glares at her and Knuckles and then stares up at me with that same look. I was lost for words. I couldn't move not one bit as Knight came over to me and hid behind me. Knuckles biggest douche bag around dated Rouge just to dump her for Julie-su. **Please don't tell me she is right behind him.** Instead emerged something way worse.

"I see Knuckles pissed off a new toy." Rouge glared down to my sister as Amy smiled. "don't worry I am not your house mate, but I do live across the street. But someone else wanted to say hi too." There stood before me was Amy and Scourge, two people I knew I was to meet again, but never wanted to. "All I did was come to see my sister" She goes over to hug me tightly as I was hesitant. "come on don't be shy." she said to me smiling as she rubbed my back. Then she whispered "Only I know the real you baby sis." Those words ringed through my ears as I looked up to see Scourge stare down to me. This is all it, the beginning in now. Time to show them the real Avalon.

* * *

 **Me: OMG two chapters for two stories, on a roll aren't I?**

 **Mephilies: I'm just glad I get a role**

 **Silver: Who are the other house mates?**

 **Me: Read the story and find out**

 **Amy: I don't like being mean**

 **Sally: Now you know how I feel**

 **Me: Sorry just makes the story the way it is.**

 **Knight: Next time on Avalon:** _Fear vs Love, is this the light of an angle?_


	5. Chapter 5

Love is a funny feeling, it can hurt someone, turn there life around, turn them upside down, they tell you about love, all so sweet and innocent, but really it's horrible thing that could happen if they fall in love with the wrong person that is. The same goes for family and here stood before me was the one I should love the most.

-Avalon POV-

I looked up at my big sis, she has changed so much since the last time I had seen her. **Her hair is shorter, her boobs grown too, but they are kind a small.** I couldn't help but giggle as I thought this. "What's so funny baby sis." Amy had questioned me, no longer being in a whisper. The others looked over to us as Rouge had on a face of disgust, she looks back to Knuckles as her fist clenched into balls. I can no longer feel or sense what was around me. It was like the floor had disappeared from under me. Scourge smirked over at us as he begins to advance towards us, Knight came in between us all. "It's getting crowded baby sis why don't we take this outside in the back." She took hold of my arm as she lead me out the back door. Knight stood his ground as he looked up at Scourge. They both weren't happy about this encounter. For they both are half brothers, through adoption obviously. The last thing I remember of the two of them is the look Scourge gave me. It left me uncomfortable even now it grows stronger as I continue to follow Amy, until we made it down to a tree in the back with a bench swing. She sat down and motions me to sit next to her. As I did she clears her throat and begins to speak, "I've missed you so much, you didn't know how much I begged for father to send you over here." I rolled my eyes as I looked away from her. The image I had of her was my perfect older sister who had everything. She had the looks, the right words to say, her book smart, street smart, everything it was just perfect. Everyone wanted her. I was nothing compared to her. I nodded as I looked over at her. "This is your new home, and I am glad you got to finally come here. I'm sorry I didn't greet you earlier. It's just me and Espio-" her words faded away, I was so confused by her intentions, why bring him up, why now, but of course I saw him earlier and he still gave me a butterfly feeling that I couldn't shake out of me even if it was physically removed from me. Even if I was emotionless, I would still feel the same despite all that's happen. He choose her over me, they always do. **Maybe even Mr. Robotnik.** My chest tighten as my fist clenched onto my jeans. **Why am I thinking about him?** It was unclear to me the power he had over me, the men I meet in my life, I don't know anything about them. No matter how close I am to someone, it feels as though they are miles away from me. It is a curse I have.

"Do you honestly think I would believe in that crap." My heart begins to beat fast as I began to shake in anger. I looked up at her as her smile disappeared right before me. She wanted to say something to me, but I cut her off. "For 17 years I have been in your shadow, father hates me, Espio choose you over me, Scourge is your best friend, everyone I cared about you took away from me. I was a stranger in that house no matter if I am his daughter or not. You don't get that, I am a stranger here of all places regardless if I have Rouge and Knight here, if I am anywhere near you my life is done, I have no more strength to keep pushing you, but I have reached my limit with everything. Amelia you can't keep doing this to me, we are sisters." Tears began to fall as my voice grew louder and louder. I was shaking more and more as I talked. I left her speechless. "We are sisters and yet you do this to me. Why?" I looked up at her as she looked away from me and into the darkness. **Why won't you answer me?**

-Knight POV-

I was shaking in my spot as I glanced around the room. Silver and Mephilies decided to sit out by the table as if they want to listen to everything, but they showed little to no interest in any of our conversations. Rouge and Knuckles made there way to the porch with Knuckles hand holding firmly onto Rouge, as she tries to push him away telling her to let her go. I couldn't move though as I slowly looked up to Scourge. "Move it Knight I ain't joking." My arms are fanned out as I didn't want him to pass on by.

"I cannot do that Scourge regardless of how big you are, and even if you are my broth-" I was cut off.

"Half brother don't forget that Knight. I will never have a homo for a brother." I was shaking in my boots as the tears flow out of me. I could hear Avalon clearly as the silence grew. "I see you and Avalon are best friends now. How annoying." I couldn't stand him, he made my blood boil, but I couldn't do anything. "I remember being her best friend." He scuffed out to me. **That's right Avalon and Scourge were best friends. For ten years until something came down between them and he just stopped talking to her. It wasn't clear to be honest. Avalon and Scourge never talked about. If I remember correctly Scourge liked Avalon. Right?** I looked up at him as my tears were heavier.

"I don't know what happen to you and Avalon, you two use to be best friends." Scourge smile disappeared as he looked from me to the window. I didn't want to look back. I didn't want to know who he was looking at. **Probably Amy.** Who knows for sure, but it's sad thinking about. he mutters something.

"Who says I stopped liking her." he whispered for only me to hear. I stared up at him as he looks back to me. I couldn't tell if he was lying or not. He gave me a serious look. He is a mystery to me.

-Scourge POV-

I love Avalon, I never stopped, but after what she did to me. I can't forgive her. I remember that day. _I was at the hideout me and Avalon had. I was waiting for her as I was reading a book she let me borrow. **The adventures of Super Hedgehog**_ _It was a good book that I liked. I heard the secret knock we made. I go over to unlock the door as Avalon came out. "Het sorry I'm late, Amelia wanted to follow me, so I waited for her to take her 'nap'" She giggled, which made my heart skip beats. I wanted to tell her my feelings, I gave her this letter._

 _"Here for you, I hope you read it." She smiled as she took it, but before she could read it, she ripped it. "I'm sorry about this, but I already know what it will say." My heart stopped as I began to black out. The tears run from my eyes. "I prefer if we don't talk about this, and that we don't talk any more. I like Espio and I don't want him to believe that we are dating. It's gross, I mean you have a homo for a brother." I fall to my knees as I began to shake, I couldn't make out the noises and the shapes around me. She left me there crying for her. I couldn't handle it. From that day on we never talked._ I soon began to be friends with Amy and she showed me the world. I hate Espio, but I have to put up with it. For Amy, but seeing Avalon for the first time in so long, I want to talk to her right now. I retreated up to the living room leaving a sobbing Knight. **I'll go around then.** "Fine then you won I am leaving." I left out the front door to see Knuckles and Rouge in tears hugging each other. I looked up to Knuckles as he looked at me. He held Rouge close, rubbing her back slowly. He mouths to me. **Don't tell Julie-su** He hugged her tightly as she didn't move. I nodded as I began to go down to the side to go around. I made it to the back to see Avalon by herself as she was crying heavily now. I go over to her slowly as I sat down on the swinging bench. Avalon didn't move as my hand reaches to her head. I rubbed her head slowly as she jumped a little. She looked up at me slowly. Her great emerald eyes swallowed me whole. They are the same as Amy, but they seem more real. I remembered that day when I last looked at her directly. They seem different, but then again we were 12, but still. I couldn't put my finger on it. I ignored it though as she said. "Why are you here? Why are you touching me?" my emotions came rushing back. My hand pulled away from her's.

"Shit I don't know, you hurt me really badly and here I am trying to comfort you." She sniffled as she sat up looking back up to the sky.

"I never hurt you. If anything you hurt me." I stared up at her.

"No you ripped my letter." I got up really fast to the point when the bench swings hard causing her to grab hold of the bench, she was falling forward as I grabbed a hold of her causing her to fall on top of me. She blushed as she looked down at me. "you hurt me so badly when you ripped my letter in front of my face." She looked down at me confused.

"What letter? What are you talking about?" She whispered down to me as the tears hit my face. I began to tear up seeing her like this.

"You told me you loved Espio, that you didn't want to talk to me, so you told me never to bring that up and to never talk to you." I looked up at her. "And why are you such a hypercritic I swear. First you told me you hate homos and now you and Knight are best friends."

"I waited for you at the hideout that whole night and you never came. We said 7 you never showed up. You left me there, you stood me up. But rewind what the fuck, when did I say I hate homo's, that is a slap to the face." I reached up to cup her cheek as I leaned up to kiss her slowly. She didn't react, she was too shocked. I kissed her more gentler. I backed my head up to see the tears continuing down her and my face. I love her still, I didn't want us to fight after so long.

"Avalon I love you." She just stared at me as her eyes flutter wide open. She shook her head as she cried more.

"Gosh I don't know what to say, but we can't" I looked up at her as I sat up I held onto her.

"But why not?" I raised my voice up to her as she smiled up at me.

"You are my precious friend who I lost, and we grow up." Her voice cracks. "You are with that girl, I saw you kissing her. I can't get in the middle of you two at all. I don't want to ruin your life." I hugged her tightly. "I can't do that, I won't do that." It was then it hit me, that day it wasn't Avalon who I saw. It was Amy. After some time Avalon got up and wiped the tears off her face as I just sat there. "I'm sorry, let's just start over ok." She turns to help me up as I get up I hover over her still holding onto her hand. "I'm Avalon Rose, Amelia Rose little sister. Please to meet you."

"The pleasures all mine Rose." I kissed her hand gently as she smiled. "My name is Scourge Henderhog." She wipes the tears out of my eyes as she smiles. It's been so ling since I've seen her smile like that. "lets head inside house mate." She nods as I lead her back inside. There we see Knight all teary, but like a statue.

"No I failed." he faints as he was exhausted for standing there for so long. Silver goes to help Knight. "I got him this time don't worry I'll put him on the bed up in his room." Silver left as Avalon giggled. I put my arm around her as I held onto her. Amy emerged from the living room.

"Well well well. I see you two are friends again." She smiled at us both as I glared at her.

"Amelia we have to talk." Her eyes go big as I called out her name. "the three of us right this instant." Avalon looked from me to Amy as she was confused. **This will end now.**

* * *

 **Amy: Damn I am a bitch in this story**

 **Me: I am a twisted author *hehe***

 **Shadow: So is Avalon just making the guys fall for her?**

 **Me: No, it seems like that, but in reality I kind of played around with the sweet girl Harem on which guys fall for nice, sweet, innocent girls. I take into consideration different anime and different books and tv shows I have read or watched.**

 **Knight: Oh I see so my character is like Izuku from Boku No Hero Academia then, while SIlver is like Izaya from Durarara, while Scourge is like the tsundere boy type.**

 **Me: yes and no, you are spot on the first two, but for Scourge I take a little bit from the gullible type, just like Espio, both are head string characters, but they are easily tricked, and usually fall into the grasp of the 'villain' in this case Amy aka Amelia.**

 **Silver: I like this story and the characters, but it seems so far the girl characters aren't redeemable.**

 **Me: That's the point I took inti the story of Tres Veces Ana, but instead of three sisters, there's two and I wanted to play around with the idea of Amy not being redeemable as a way to throw off her good girl standards.**

 **Sally: Then what about me?**

 **Me: I don't like you Sally, as well as Fiona, Julie-su, and Bunnie despite if most of you are good, you all just mess up my ships. Normally I ship Amy with Shadow, Silver, or Scourge while rosy rascal I ship with Scourge, while Blaze is with Sonic and Rouge with Knuckles, so there is no room for you girls unless I play around with it more, but thus far you have been the ants in my picnic basket.**

 **Fiona: Why you lit-**

 **Scourge: Next time on Avalon** _Unconditional Love, is it a hoax or reality?_


	6. Chapter 6

-Scourge POV-

"Amelia we have to talk." Her eyes go big as I called out her name. "the three of us right this instant." Avalon looked from me to Amy as she was confused. **This ends now.** I glared at Amelia as she couldn't help but laugh.

"Man I haven't seen you this pissed since you and Avalon split." She knew exactly what was going to go on. She was prepared for this moment. It was over this part was done for her. Her smile soon fades away. "I needed to separate the both of you." Avalon shook her head as if she was hurt by her. Of course, all her life she's been in her shadow, Amy over powered her because of how head strong Amy was. Amy pushed her around, but now it's over. "I never liked Amy, simple as that." I could feel everything around me. My heart beat was banging up against my ears as Avalon shifted towards her, I took hold of her arm as she stared back at me. She gave me a look as if she wanted me to let her go. "This is a matter between me and Avalon, Scourgy might as well leave." I shot her a glare."

"As if I will, this doesn't evolve just you two any more, you ruined friendships, not only between me and Avalon, but with Espio and Avalon, Knuckles and Rouge, and me with Knight." Avalon retreated pushing her back up against my body. I hugged her tightly as Amelia clenched her fist as she glares at us. "So might as well say what you got to say before I swear to god bring you to the front of your schools going on your knees and to say every single thing you ever did wrong to the entire school." Avalon grabbed onto my hand as she wanted me to be calm again. I clenched her shoulders as I wanted to hear say what I wanted her to say. "Amelia."

-Amelia POV-

 **Crap it's all over, I knew this was going to happen. I've hated Avalon because she had everything I ever wanted.**

 _nine years ago_

 _Back in little planet, me and Avalon were in the garden. Mama and Papa were in the patio as our maids were making lunch for us. "Hey Amy look what I found." Avalon came running over to me, her arms cradle some flowers, I smiled big._

 _"Wow Ava-chan they are so pretty." I was on my knees on a blanket looking at some of the flowers near by. I was very weak so I was never able to see all of the garden. I was in a car accident a year before so I had to use a wheel chair to get from place to place. I looked over to Avalon as she held the big bouquet of flowers I never had seen. I flung my arms around her as I pulled her close to me we both laughed as we held hands, looking up at the sky above._

 _"Amy lets promise to always be together for ever and ever." I couldn't help but laugh as I looked up at her._

 _"Of course Avalon, we are twins after all."_

I stared back to Avalon and Scourge as they wanted answers. I finally have to say what I always knew was right. "Because she killed our mother."

 _eight and a half years ago_

 _I was fast asleep in the living room. I was to excited because tomorrow was mother's birthday. **I want to be the first one to make breakfast for her.** Hours and hours had gone by as I dreamt about my everyone and everything. Avalon, father, mother, our maid Marie. It was all ok for me. I was happy. A couple of hours after midnight I remember waking up to the smell of smoke. "Papa?" I got up as I tried to get to my wheel chair, I fell to the floor. "Mama?" I was shaking, tears coming down my face. "Mama! papa!" I cried out as I started to cough. I made my way to the front door crawling. "Marie, someone help me." I was only 8 and disabled, I couldn't do anything. I finally made way to the door as I reached for the knob. I was coughing heavily from all the smoke. I then saw the door flung open, my eyes barely open as I was carried by great big arms. I mumbled "papa, is it morning yet?" the smoke was all gone as we were now outside. I heard some noises around me._

 _"Oh no, Avalon" I heard my mother's voice from behind us._

 _"Erika, don't go, I'll go." I was in now Marie's arms as father tries to stop mother from going. She pushed him off as she rushed inside. "Erika, no" he roared he tried to go after her, but was stopped by me._

 _"Papa!" I looked back to him as I was coughing heavily. as papa comes back to cradle me. He was sobbing heavily as if he knew something bad was going to happen. It was then an explosion happen. 'Father fell to his knees as he held onto me crying loudly. I knew what that meant, I knew it was over for us. Avalon, mother, they were all gone. I cried heavily as it was all done._

"It was your fault mom died," I go over to Avalon as I grabbed hold of her arm. "Why couldn't you die instead of her? Why were you not in the house when mom went running in there?" I looked down at her as Scourge took hold of her separating us both. All she did was cry. She never did tell me or any of us where she was, all she said was _I was getting flowers for mommy._ As she looks back at me about to say something to me, but Scourge cuts in.

"It was my fault." Avalon and me turns to look up to him. "I swore to Avalon to keep quite."

-Avalon POV-

 **It wasn't your fault you big dummy. I simply went to the hideout to look for some flowers for mama.**

 _eight and a half years ago_

 _That night I lost track of time and it soon became night time. I found the walky-talky and contacted Scourge. "Hey what's up, why are you in the hideout little Rose." I couldn't help, but giggle._

 _"I was looking for flowers for mama for her birthday tomorrow, and I remembered seeing some pretty ones here, but it's to dark now." I heard him chuckle._

 _"Don't worry I'll go over there right now." I nodded and said ok as we then hung up saying our see you laters. I looked around the place as I hummed happily. Some time had passed as I heard foot steps running towards the hideout. I was scared at first as I grabbed hold of a stick to hit who ever was coming. As I raised the stick Scourge emerged panting heavily. "Avalon, it's your house, it's on fire." I looked down to him shaking as he was looking up at me. The stick slipped from my hands, I began to shake as I fell to the floor unsure what to do. Scourge kneeled down next to me still breathing heavily as he took hold of my arm. "Come on I'll help you, it might take some time but we can-" I stood in place anchoring him down as he then gave up hugging me. "Why don't we stay here then until it's light out." he whispered into my ear as I began to cry in his arms. **I don't have the strength to move, from the fall I had earlier, but I couldn't tell Scourge that.** After some time had passed I had passed out, Scourge rubbed my side as I lay my head on his lap. He had put a blanket over me as he looked outside. It was peaceful that night out there, away from all the torments, away from all the pain that was stirring around town. The lost of my mother had created a drift between my family, separating me from them. **It was my fault**. I was shaking heavily as I began to cry out Scourge woke me afraid of the nightmare swallowing me up whole. I woke up drenched in sweat as I looked up to Scourge who held onto me tightly. It was morning now and we knew all to well we had to go back to see the aftermath of what ever happen last night. I couldn't move as I was afraid. It was as if my legs gave out. Scourge took hold of me carrying me on his back as we were making our way from deep within the forest of where the hideout was. I tighten my grip around him as I was still shaking. My eyes were swollen red as a resort from me crying last night. "We are almost there little Rose." He mumbled as we grew closer all I saw was rumble of where my house should have been. All that stood was the stable where the animals stood. I looked up at the sky to see some clear black smoke still up in the air. I looked over to see some officers soon after as they approached us both._

 _"Are you Avalon Rose?" I couldn't speak at all, as if I had lost my voice. I tighten my grip on Scourge as he was the one to answer._

 _"Yes she is Avalon Rose." The officer looked down to Scourge as he began to talk. "I am Scourge the second son of the Henderhogs. I am her best friend and we both lost track of time yesterday so we stood at our hide out." He was a natural as if he has done this before. The officers took some notes as they escorted us to Scourge's place where my mother, father, and sister stayed. They refuse to tell me anything about what happen other than there was a fire. It wasn't until I got there I found out the truth about what happen to mother._

 _We made it to the house a few acers away from our own house. I was carried by Scourge again when we got there as my legs were still weak. I looked up to the doorway to see Scourge's mother, she came running over to us as she hugged us both. "I was so afraid I thought you both were in that house." She cried holding onto us. She picked us both in her arms as she took us inside. There I saw Marie, Amy, Papa, Knight, Sonic, Mr. Henderhog, and a few other employees from both families huddled around the living room. Papa began to tear up as he came over to take me in his arms._

 _"My sweet Avalon." He was shaking as I searched around the room._

 _"Where's mama?" I was tearing up fearing the worse. The whole room became silent as papa looks down to me as he sank to his knees._

 _"Avalon, sweetie" He moved the hair out of my face. "Your mom." My eyes go big as I shook my head._

 _"Don't you dare say it." I mumble loud enough for them all to be surprised. "Mama will come from down stairs you will see." I wiped the tears from my face. Father cried heavily as he held onto me. I began to cry heavily as all that filled the room was my cries. I had told everyone what I was doing that night and all seemed to believe me, all instead of Amelia. A few days after the accident we found out the cause of the fire was one of the employees who were smoking that day, had left a half light cigarette in the employee break room._

 **I never knew she had blamed me for what had happen that night.** She glared down at me as she clenched her fist. "It's all your fault she died, she went to go look for you, and for what for she could come back and run into that stupid house that killed her. You said you left the house to look for flowers for mom, but" I made my advance towards her as she then smacked my hand away. "Don't touch me." She screamed causing me to take a step back tripping on my own footing as Scourge caught hold of me. "Mom died because of your selfishness. You are nothing, but a pathetic little bitch." She threw a plate off the table as it crashed at our feet, Scourge had pulled me away into his arms trying not to let the glass anywhere near me.

"That's enough Ms. Rose" We all turn to see Mr. Robotnik at the door way from the dining room to the kitchen. Behind him stood Rouge, Knuckles, and Knight. Amy looked back to Shadow as she glared at him. "Ms. Rose I must ask you to leave right this instant, I will not permit violence anywhere on campus nor in any of the streets around the campus, Do I make myself clear?" He clenched his jaw as she then picked up her bag and phone to make it past them all. She turns back to us as she opens the door.

"I will never forgive you Amy for that night." She looks from me and Scourge as she said. "You two should have burn in that house that night maybe mama's death would of had some meaning." She opened the door fully as she left slamming the door behind her causing a few frames to come crashing down to the floor. I stared blankly as the door as Knuckles and Knight went to clean up the broken glass that surrounded the frames. Shadow looked over to me and Scourge as Rouge began to clean the plate that had broken. I began to sink to the floor. It was silent, like that night when Scourge came running into the hideout. I was in a trance, I couldn't speak, move, nothing. I felt nothing, but sadness. All my emotions came running into me. Tears began to fall from my eyes. It wasn't until I felt myself get picked up

"Scourge stay in the room with your brother, I'll sleep in your room tonight, I'll share the room with Knuckles as Avalon will stay in my room." Scourge was trying to say something, but it was already to late. I began to drift into my longing slumber.

-Shadow POV-

 **I'm sorry you had such a rough childhood. Being sister to Amelia must have been torture.** I carried her up the stairs to my room. I put her slowly onto the bed as I placed a blanket over her. I rubbed her head as I dried up her tears. "You know, it is so easy to do her now." A chill ran up my spine.

"And why would I do that? Don't you see how hurt she is or were you deaf?" I turn to see Silver at the door way.

"Oh I heard, and I can't help, but fall more and more in love with Avalon." It made no sense to me, but I couldn't say anything because I was in love with the girl in front me and I want to protect her from Amelia with all my might. "You already made up your mind huh." I looked out of the window as I then turn to Avalon.

"I was drawn to her ever since that day in the woods."

 _eight and a half years ago_

 _I was 16 during that summer I visited Little Planet. I was at the bottom of the creak looking at the flowers as I looked across the creak to see a small girl running down the path laughing and all. I watched her quietly as she then tripped and went down into the river below. I had rushed and swam across the river to help her. I managed to get her out after a few attempts, but she had a sprain. "Are you hurt miss?" She was all teary now as I managed to put a wrap around her foot. That day was the first time I meet her._

When I saw Amelia for the first time, I was drawn to her, but quickly I found out her true colors and knew she wasn't the little girl I found by the creak. It wasn't until soon after I found out she had a twin sister, and it drove me crazy. But when I would see her again she would never have recognized me. Now I know why, because the day after she had lost someone important to her. Silver knew from my quietness that I wanted to be left alone. In my silence I stared down at her as I said, "Avalon, I have finally found you." I mumbled with a smile.

* * *

 **Me: took me a while but finally got the truth revealed about her evilness**

 **Amy: *Cries* this is really sad**

 **Scourge: It is dark, what the actual hell**

 **Sonic: Can we please move on now?**

 **Me: What babies we need drama man!**

 **Shadow: Next time on Avalon** _The declaration of the Rose war. make way for chaos_


	7. Chapter 7

The aroma of roses entered the room. It was peaceful as if this was the end. I was blinded by the darkness that was swallowing me up whole. I was suffocating, drowning in a never ending ocean. As I sank more and more down, the voices got further and further away, soon it was silent. It was peaceful.

-Avalon POV-

I was beginning to come conscious. The drops of sunlight cast its spell over me, the chirps of the birds, and the smell of pancakes filled the room I was sleeping in. My eyes flutter open as I sat up. I looked around the room noticing I was alone and that this was not my room. I stood up and decided to take a look around. I found a single picture of Mr. Robotnik and I'm guessing his wife or girlfriend. **Of course, I am such an idiot.** I stared at it as my fingers traced across the edge of the frame.

"You know, from here it looks like you are in love with him." I was startled as I jumped, the frame was falling from my hands, as I then turn to try to get. When I grabbed the frame, the man who startled me took hold of my hand as he held the frame as well. I slowly looked up to notice it was Silver. He smiles down to me as I blushed, being so close to him made my heart go **Thump Thump** "You have such pretty eyes." He whispered to me as I looked away. He chuckled as he then looked down at the frame as his smile faded. "Her name was Maria." I turn back to him surprised of what he was saying. "She was my sister, she married Shadow." He sighed heavily as I looked from the photo and back up to him. **So it's his wife. But why is he saying was?** "She died two years back from cancer." I was shocked to hear as my heart sank down to my stomach. **Poor Shadow. Thump. I hope he is doing ok. Thump Thump.** "I want Shadow to be happy. But I don't think the happiness he is sinking now could be attainable. Because it turns out I want that happiness for myself." **What does he mean by that? Shadows happiness will be taken away. I want him to be happy despite of only knowing him for a day.** I tried to say that to Silver, but as soon as my mouth opens, Silver takes hold of my arms as he then kissed me. My eyes go big. I tried to get out of his grip as I squirm in his hold, he tightens his grip. **I can't breath. Someone help me. I can't see. Someone, anyone, please, save me. Shadow.** I was blanking out again as all my senses were going blank the last thing I remember was someone calling me.

-Shadow POV-

 **Damn it, it's almost time. Where is Avalon and Silver. Shit I can't do this by myself for a week. Rouge and Knight are done and ready to go. I told them to go on ahead as it was mandatory for them to go. Luckily Knuckles and Scourge helped me convince them to go. Let's see, Knuckles, Scourge, Knight left. Mephilies went on by himself, wonder if he is going to meet her. Silver didn't come down, while Espio didn't come home last night and Manic doesn't come until tonight. Seven annoying guys damn. When is Rosie coming back.** I sighed heavily. **Five girls, lets see, Rouge left with the guys as Cream and Cosmo left as well. Then Rosy is with Rosie and Manic, they will surly come tonight. Avalon are you awake now. I must go check on her.** I go up the stairs and to my room. It was open of course which made me assume she was up and getting ready, but then I heard things move. I go and hear some muffles. I slowly made out what was being said. "Silver, stop it please." I turn to see Avalon getting kissed by Silver as she tried to push him away.

"Silver what are you doing, get away from her." Avalon was losing energy as she soon fell back to sleep. I pulled him away as he fell on his ass. I picked her up as I lay her on the bed. "What is you problem Silver. Don't you see she is weak." I slowly rocked her in my arms as I hugged her tightly. I turn to see Silver smirk from the corner of my eye.

"You love her like she loves you." He gets up as I cradled her. I sat on the bed putting her on my lap. "I would never allow you to have her." He said to me as I glared at him. "You saw what happen last night with Amy. I will protect her and I will truly love her and give her that love she so deserves." He tries to touch her, but I pull her away as I lay her on the bed properly. "I see you think you could give her the love she is missing." He sits on the edge of the bed. "Then take her and start a life with her." I stared at him. **I would have but she is still a child.** I sighed. "I get it it's not that easy, but it will be a lot way better than staying here with Amy. And I am talking about the both of you, not just her. Well as well as Scourge, Knuckles, Rouge, and Knight. Amy will ruin you all. You because you rejected her."

"No running is never the answer. Now ca you please get ready for school or at least just get ready and be ready until Avalon wakes up. I'll take you two personally. I just need to call about being late." Silver sighed as he gave me an ok and a thumbs up. I looked over down to Avalon as she was waking again. I moved the hair out of her face as I leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"I'm sorry all I bring is trouble. Gosh I'm such an idiot." She slowly sat up as she looked up at me. "Shadow thank you for last night." She took hold of my arm. "You saved me from something horrible. I couldn't recognized her anymore, despite her being my sister." I didn't want to hear how hurt she was. I never want her to feel that way. I hugged her tightly as I rubbed her back.

"Please don't speak it's going to be ok. Just lets get you ready and then we can be on our way." I looked down at her as she nodded, she slowly got up to go to the door. I was left alone in my own silence.

-Amy POV-

 **I want to destroy her, everything and everyone that ever loved her. She will pay for it all. I guarantee that.** Everyone was tensed now, as we watched one by one everyone who had passed us. It was Avalon, Rouge, and Knight's first day of school, the day where it will change some more. Yesterday it was only the surface, but now it will be a full on battle. Knuckles, Scourge, Silver, they were all choosing her over me. Now I know who really stood with me. Fiona and Julie-su went back and fourth about Knuckles and Scourge and what happen the night before. They were furious with what they had heard. Who wouldn't be, I am pissed for the way Scourge and Shadow raised their voices at me. "Damn" I mumble to myself as I didn't want anyone else to hear. Boomer, Anton, Bunnie, and Sally were trying to calm Fiona and Julie-su as they saw both Scourge and Knuckles with Rouge and Knight. They were like hungry tigers ready to pounce. I wouldn't blame them though. I wanted to kill Avalon in that instant last night, but Shadow and Scourge got in my way. "Damn you Avalon." I mumble to myself as I was pulling at a cigarette.

"You know those are bad for you." I turn to see Mephilies looking down at me. He was always the silent type I swear. I wasn't in the mood to say something to him as all he did was sigh. "Last night was crazy." He whispered to me as I stared up at him. He always had on that sad face, he is a complete opposite from Silver despite them being brothers. Just like me and Avalon. Despite how related we are, we are never to be the same, never to have the same love. Scourge looks over to me as he glared at me, He takes Knight's arm as he pushes past the crowd leaving Knuckles and Rouge behind as they were far enough to not be in any of our grasp. **I wonder where Avalon is?** "After you left, Avalon passed out" I turn to face him. **Surly it wasn't that bad last night. "** She will be coming along with Silver and Shadow." **What.** I turn to him glaring at him, he knew it all to well. He sighed as he closed his eyes. "Calm yourself Ames."

"I will not calm down, how dare she. First Scourge, now Shadow and Silver. Even Sonic was going gaga for her yesterday. Who next you, Anton, Boomer." I paced back and fourth as I stared back at him. "This is going to be war I guarantee." I looked to the street to see Shadow's car park across the street. Out came Silver and Avalon from the back seat and Shadow from the driver side. I go walking over to the street as I make way to Avalon. Sally, Mephilies, Knuckles, Rouge, and a grip hold of people either tried to stop me, or stop the people who tried to stop me. All eyes were on me as Shadow and Silver were blocking my way as I was already slapping my hand, as it ends up slapping Shadow instead.

He looks down at me. "Ms. Rose I will not tolerate violence. Go to the principles office now." I stared at Avalon.

"This isn't over." I mouthed as I make way not to the office, but off the school area. I wasn't in any mood to go to class. All I heard were murmurs, all shocked for what I had done. I couldn't lie or cover this up any more. Now my true colors are showing and it was Avalon's fault. "damn it all." I said louder repeating it over and over again. I stopped at the park where it seemed empty. **Probably all busy I guess. But it's all good.** I sighed as I fell to the floor as then I was joined by Mephilies. I looked up at him as I sighed again. "Is this the end of it all?"

"It doesn't have to be, she just got people on her side, from here on out just fight it out." I looked up at him and nodded as I then look up at the sky. **Fine then I will not let it end here.**

* * *

 **Shadow: UH-OH**

 **Amy: I am so sorry Shadow**

 **Silver: Shit got real**

 **Me: This is the beginning of the War between siblings.**

 **Mephilies: I want to be team Avalon!**

 **Amy: Mephilies how could you!**

 **Mephilies: I like Ms. Avalon more she is sweet, and nice, and caring.**

 **Me: Awwww thank you for saying that**

 **Tails: Next time on Avalon:** _The true Color of the Rose_


	8. Chapter 8

-Avalon POV-

A sudden chill ran down my spine, I knew something was going to happen now. My knees were going weak as I was already falling. The aura Amy has given me yesterday was strong, even now facing her again made me weak to the bone. Silver took hold of my body as he picks me up like a princess. Shadow couldn't do a thing because he is simply my teacher and furthermore an adult. Silver kept me close to his body as he took me to the nurses office as he puts me on the bed. I looked up at him as my mind was going blank. Everything was going blurry, I noticed he was about to leave, when I took hold of his hand. "Please stay with me." I gasp as I held onto his hand. I never wanted him to leave me like everyone else has. Silver smiled as he sat on the bed. He fixes himself as he had me leaned against him. **Why does my heart beat for him as well.** I was captivated by them both I knew I couldn't love them both, but I simply did. I wanted them both, a selfish request on my part. I looked up to Silver as I smiled, I was feeling better now, all I wanted to do was to be ok and I wanted to gain enough strength from my friends and from both Shadow and Silver. I looked at him as I remembered what happen earlier with the kiss. I knew for certain that I didn't like any of it, but now, the colors around me were now a burning red. I felt my heart in my throat as I was falling in love with him too. "I'm sorry for earlier." Silver looks down at me as he reaches down to touch my cheek. I shivered in his touch as he leans down to kiss me slowly and deeply. I knew it was wrong because I could clearly see Shadow every where I turn. I leaned back as Silver starts to hover over me. He kisses me hungrily as his hands brush up against my thighs. His hands rubbed more closely to my sensitive area. I gasp and moan softly as I closed my eyes. He began to slowly undress as I melted away in his touch as he began kissing my lips, cheek, chin, and continued to go down to the top of my breast. he reached for the clip of my bra, I blushed heavily as part of me told me to stop and the other half wanted me to keep going. He kissed me more as he brushes up against my bare skin. *Knock Knock* We heard the knock at the door as they were going to open the door. I looked down to see that my bra was barely on. I then got my shirt as I slid it on as Silver gets up and goes to find a chair to sit on. "It's open." I quickly got the blanket to put over me as I blushed heavily. My back faced the door as I pretended to sleep.

"Sorry for the intrusion." It was Shadow. I stood 'asleep

-Silver POV-

"I didn't know you were still here Silver." He looks over to me as he had on a sour face. I knew right there and then he was mad. He looks down and then back up. I looked down to see my shirt buttons along my uniform was undone. I smiled up at him as I grab my jacket. I knew I had to get out of there as soon as possible.

"I have to get to class, since I have to study and stuff," I was nervous of course as I headed out the door, leaving them in utter silence. As I turn the corner away from the nurses office, I gasp for air. The intensity of Shadow's look was scorching, as if I was suffocating. I panted heavily as I sink to the ground as I leaned against the wall. I closed my eyes as I began to hear foot steps. I slowly turn to look on who was coming.

"Well, well, well, I thought I never would see the day to see such a worry some Silver almost collapsed on the floor." She had on the same twisted face as if she was hungry for blood. I simply looked away from her as I closed my eyes. I carefully composed myself as I got up. I finished buttoning my shirt as I slip the tie around me. I then slipped my jacket over me as I looked back to

"Rosy, it's been a while, I didn't think you would be back here any time soon after what happen last year." I looked down to her as she gave a menacing smile. She was short, with light pink hair. She looked like the twins, but she is no where related to them, and no way she can ever be them. She was vicious in general, bad news, even worse than well than Amy. Amy would at least try to keep her hands clean from blood spill, but Rosy. I watched her as she slowly walked around me like a shark. She always wore her uniform all messy, her hair was up into two pony tails, loose hair dangled from her head. Hey wrinkled button up white shirt untucked into her green shirt ended mid thigh, being shy of a full blown revealing to all. Her jacket draped over her shoulders. I sighed as I thought of it. **I hope she doesn't hurt Avalon, we would be in really big trouble.**

"Yeah I know, I was surprised to, but Iblis insisted." She looked up at me as I snapped grabbing her by the collar. "I see you still haven't forgiven daddy for what he did."

"I swear to god if he ever touches her, I will end him." She smirks up at me as she laughs.

"I never expected the day to come, that Silver Iblis would be in love." She licks her lips. "Don't worry we know she is not on Amy's side, so she will be spared." I glared at her as she pulled away pushing me to the side as she turned on her heels and heads away from the nurses office. "You know if you loved her that much you should have never left her alone with Shadow." She chuckled as she left, leaving me in utter silence. I looked back to the nurses office as I knew exactly what she meant.

-Shadow POV-

I looked over to her as I locked the door. I then go over to see how she was doing. My hands trailed across the bed up to her shoulders. She shivered at my touch as she lays on her back and looks up at me, the blanket over her had slipped down to reveal a bright purple mark. "I'm sorry." she mumbled as she looks up at me. My fingers traced her mark as I got on top of her. She blushed as she smiles. "We can't do this you know that."

I leaned down as I whispered across her lips. "I know, but I can't help it, I love you." I kissed her deeply as she moaned into my mouth. I slowly began to undress myself as she takes off her clothes leaving herself only in a bra and her panties. I smirked as I kissed along her jaw line and down to her neck as I moved my hands along her body as I reach to take off the remaining fabrics hiding her beauty. My hand takes her hands as I pulled them over her head. My hands reaching closer and closer to her sensitive area as I kissed her more... Some time has passed as I was panting on my back. Avalon was kissing me as she pulls away sitting up as I remained inside of her. She moved slowly as I reached up to touch her hair. Her white snow like hair was pulled back, but only a few strands escaped to the front. I smiled as she panted heavily. She soon collapse onto my hold as she looks up at me. She kissed my lips gently as she closed her eyes. "for a girl who's been passing out, you do seem to have a lot of energy." She giggled as she slips the blanket over us.

"I love you too Shadow." That made my heart skip a beat as I looked down at her. I blushed as she giggled. She then got up as she got her clothes to put them on. I looked up to see her figure, everything about her made me go nuts. I looked at her back as I see the vivid purple marks aliened along her back. I smirked as I reach for my clothes. She blushes as she turns to me. "This is going to be hard to hide." She points to where Silver had marked her, but I made a bigger mark to erased his filth. I smirked as I get up to finish putting on my clothes. I head over to her as she puts on her tie making it so that it wraps around neck tightly. I take hold of her hand as I loosen it up a bit and I leaned down to kiss her.

"if you want to cut off air going to the rest of your body please don't try to do so with a tie, as soon as we finish having sex." Her face grows a bright red as she remembered what we did moments ago. I rubbed her head as I kissed her forehead. I hugged her as I held her close I sighed happily, but soon my smile faded away. **This is only the beginning to an end. We maybe happy now, but later on their will be hurt.**

* * *

 **Me: Done and done, stay tune next time my lovely readers.**

 **Amy: That was hot!**

 **Rosy: What is happening with Vino El Amor?**

 **Me: peps chill that won't be out for a while I gots to find ways to adapt a story about Immigration that is a toughy, but I will get through it.**

 **Silver: Next time on Avalon** _High Hopes come to soon_


	9. Chapter 9

-Avalon POV-

I knew the love between us is forbidden, he is first off older than me, and second of all my teacher, and third, the head of my house. I slowly got out of the nurse's room as I made way to the class I was suppose to have around this time. I went to my third period class as I see an open chair right next to Silver in the very back table. I sighed as I go on in. I turn to the teacher. It was a man, he looked over to me. "You must be Avalon Rose. I am your Chemistry teacher Omega, it is please to meet you." I nodded as he motioned me to take a seat next to Silver. I turn to Silver as he smiled at me. As Omega begins to teach, Silver leans over to whisper in my ear.

"I am sorry about earlier" I blushed deeply as I looked up at him. He chuckled softly as he touched my cheek softly. "I really like you, and I don't want you to be scared of me." I bite my lip as I nodded, I turn to look at the front of the room. My cheeks were firing up. I meet eyes with Julie-su. She glared at me as she began to take her notes. I sighed as my heart was pounding hard and fast. **I am screwed.** I was still sore from earlier as I began to take my notes. **What to do?** Soon class ended as I got my stuff to head to the next class, Silver takes my hand and leads me out of the class room.

"Wh-where are you taking me Silver?" He leads me to the bottom of the staircase where no one really came over, the same ones on where we meet. I looked up to him as he pins me to the wall. He slowly kissed me deeply as I moaned and gasped for wair, I blushed deeply as I pushed him away. "W-what are you doing." I whispered as I didn't want anyone to hear. I flinched as I was still in pain. Silver took my arms as he was shaking.

"I was to late, god damn it. What makes him so much better than me?" He hugged me tightly. My heart swayed again. **Why, why does it sway for you and for Shadow? Why?** I cup his cheeks as I looked up at his sad face. He looks down to see a mark on me. He sighs as he reaches for my tie, he loosens it up as he bends down to lick one of the bites that Shadow left me. It was in the same place he had left his mark from mine. "Shadow wants you to forget about me, but I simply cannot do that." He meets my eyes again as he slowly kissed me deeply. I gasp as I was melting into his touch. I couldn't put my finger on it, the way he touches me, it was killing me inside. This is the love that was right, not the one between me and Shadow. That love could never be, I must forget him no matter what. I have to choose Silver over Shadow, even if it kills me to be apart from Shadow, I cannot choose him. I gave into the kiss as I moan softly. **Stop it, please, don't give in.** My heart was pounding, pumping those words into me over and over. I wanted Shadow, but in my mind I knew it couldn't be. **Silver is not the man for you, you love Shadow.** I couldn't breath anymore my mind was going hazy. I felt the heat wrap around my body as Silver kisses me. I pulled away gasping for air as I looked away.

"I can't Silver." I whispered as I was still unsure what to do now.

"Your words tell me no, but in your voice." I slowly turn back to him. "it means that you want me, doesn't it?" I meet his eyes as my chest tightens.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Silver and Avalon." We both looked up to see Espio and Mephiles. I looked back to Mephiles as he held onto an emotionless face. Espio came down to where me and Silver was as Mephiles follows. "I was looking for Amy and I thought you were her." I looked up to Espio as he then faced Silver. "I thought you and her were off doing your little game again." My heart seemed to have stopped. I didn't want to meet eyes with Silver as I knew what type of games he meant. I felt Silver's eyes land upon me as if he was telling me it wasn't what it seemed.

- _Flashback to the third chapter-_

 _I was then pulled up to look back to Silver and he kissed me deeply. I muffled as I was caught by surprised as I try to push him away, but his strength was overwhelming. He pulls away licking my lips and then he smiles. I blushed heavily as I was confused and mad at the same time. He began to lick his lips slowly. "Oh man, now that was so sweet. Usually Amy has a salty affect, but yours."_

I brushed my hair to the side as I fix my tie to hide the marks again. "I am heading to my next class." My heart seemed to have exploded. **Why, why did he kiss me, he clearly likes Amy, Just because I look like her doesn't mean he can do the same thing that he did with her, never..** I felt the tears build up as I just ran. **How can I be so stupid.** As I was about to go down some stairs I tripped. Everything went black as I felt great arms around me. I held onto them as we stopped falling. I slowly looked up opening my eyes to see who saved me, my eyes go big. "M-Mephiles?" He looks down to me with lifeless eyes. He wore the same expression as earlier.

-Mephiles POV-

Earlier that Day.

"You know what you must do right my dear?" I looked down to Amy as she leans up to kiss me deeply.

"Yes." I stared at her as I smiled. I knew to get her love I must follow her directions. **I will not fail you like everyone else did, I promise you that.**

* * *

 **Mephiles: Hmmmm, in the young love one, Avalon and me were the couple and now it's that I am using her.**

 **Me: yes.**

 **Silver: Damn love is dramatic here.**


	10. Chapter 10

-Avalon POV-

My heart was beating fast as I stood there staring into his eyes. Mephiles moved the hair out of my face as he sat up. "Sorry about that." I get up as Mephiles does too. He was quite as he patted the dust off of his pants. He had on a mouth mask, so I couldn't really read his face. I looked at his eyes as they were a dark grey green. I looked away as I patted down my skirt.

"It's ok, I chased after you, luckily because you would have gotten hurt pretty badly." the way he talks makes my heart sway. I reached for his mask as he flinched pulling away, having his back towards me.

"S-sorry about that." My heart tightens as I looked away. "I um need to head to class." I began to walk as Mephiles reached for my hand as he starts to walk the other way.

"You were going the wrong way, we have art right now." I looked up at him.

"H-how did you-"

"The teacher asked me to help you for the rest of the day since we have the rest of the classes together." I nod as I followed him. **High school is too eventful.** I continued to follow him until we made it to our next class. He leads me to the seat in the back. I saw that my stuff was already there. I looked over to Mephiles as he stares outside. I noticed where he was looking at as I see both Silver and Amy, they were fighting some what. I turned away as Mephiles glanced at me. He whispers, "I'm sorry." I turn to him as I shake my head slightly.

"It's not your fault, I should be sorry though, I though Amy was with Espio, but I guess even now she gets what she wants." I put my head on the desk as my eyes were getting watery again. Mephiles reached over to me as he rubbed my head, he looked back outside as he sighed. **His touch is warm...** I slowly closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

-Silver POV-

I shake my head as I was reaching for Avalon as she then took off. I stood there hurt as I then noticed my brother running after her. All I could do was stare as they took off down the hallways. I clenched my fist as I turn back to Espio "Why would you say that, I ended it a month ago, Amy has yo-" I yelled as I was then cut off by Espio.

"Yeah she has me, but you do know she was screwing around with Scourge the entire time, but now since he left her, she wants you." I rolled my eyes as I stared at how tense he was. "I knew she was with him ever since Scourge and Avalon stopped talking all together. It, it hurts me that she wants everyone not just me, but I have to help her." He looks up at me as his eyes were filled with tears. "Don't leave her ok, at least not for Avalon." My eyes go big, I turn on my heels as I begin to walk past him. I need to end this right here and then. I sighed as I see Amy at the usual spot. I glared at her as I go to her.

"My oh my, if it isn't Silver." She jumped off as she had some pictures in her hand. I eyed them as I looked up at her. "Oh this? These are pictures you want to see something interesting." She smiled up at me as I glared at her. She pulls out a picture of me and Avalon. It was of earlier in the nurses office. I was on top of her as I kissed her in that spot where I left her mark. "You know sticking around makes the next photo worth wild." Her smiles gets bigger as she pulls out one with Shadow and Avalon. She had more of them both as she wanted me to sink in that she was never going to be mine. I looked away from her, I knew exactly why she was doing it, she was twisting the knife I had lodge into my heart making the cut deeper and deeper. "But it seems like you don't care still despite already knowing what she did." **She knows me to well, even now.** She then pulled out the last one of me and Avalon underneath the stairs. **How? How did she get it and so fast. It was only moments ago...** I stared at her as I take the phots from her. "Why are you so set on protecting her, she choose Sha-"

"Shut up." She looked at me as her eyes go big. "I love her no matter what, and I will protect her from you, and Espio, and Shadow." I clench my fist. "And leave my brother out of this, I will not allow anybody to hurt her, slowly everyone is realizing the type of monster you are." She slapped me across the face as I turn back to her. "I don't take back what I said. Espio knew about you and Scourge, Scourge knows what you did all those years back, Shadow never wanted you, and me I knew what type of person you are and I thought I could save you, but in the end no one could save a women like you." I turn away as I looked up to see Mephiles eyeing me. I glared at him as I climbed up the tree to the open window. I look to the teacher as he kept talking he motions me to take a seat in front of Mephiles as I look back to see a sleeping Mephiles. I turn to Mephiles as he glanced up to me and then turned away back outside to look at Amy. **Damn, please don't fall for her please..**

* * *

 **Me: It's short, but satisfying...**

 **Amy: Can I make a recommendation?**

 **Silver: Me tooo?**

 **Shadow: Well what are they?**

 **Silver and Amy: Fukumenkei noise! aka Anonymous Noise!**

 **Me: hmmm interesting, I'll think about it...**

 **Blaze: I say next time on Avalon-** _Love Rivals and Love drama_


	11. Chapter 11

Is it love or lust, something about her drives me crazy.

-Avalon POV-

It has been a few months since me, Knight, and Rouge came to City High. Everything was more or less peaceful. Amy became unknown at this point, She was around, but most people choose to ignore her after certain things came into light. Rouge and Knuckles grew immensely close, leaving behind a very persistent Julie-su in our mist. Knight soon after fell in love with a guy name Manic, Sonic's cousin. I was happy for them, but as for me I was completely lost in my adventures in love. Espio showed interest, but even I know it was never meant to be. My and Scourge are friends again, best of friends too, he was like my brother and I would support his love for a girl name Rosy, I only just meet her and she is not as crazy as everyone had said to us.

 _-A month ago-_

 _"Avalon, you can't keep it." I looked up to Shadow as I slapped him._

 _"You have no right to take away my child, all I wanted to do was tell you about the baby, I don't except you be the father." I get up as we were at the park. I wanted nothing from him. As I made way down the streets to go to the café by Yorks. I sighed as I rubbed my stomach. I looked around the place as I bumped into a guy. I stood my ground as I didn't want anything bad to happen to the baby. "S-sorry" I looked up to see this guy name Elijah. He was usually with Amy and was brother to Sally._

 _"Of course, the twit has to be the one I bumped into." He takes hold of my arm as he leads me to the alleyway._

 _"Please let me go, I have to-" He turned and kissed me deeply as he took hold of my arms._

 _"Why don't you shut up for a bit." His lips curled in the corner as he held onto me. He smelled my hair as he then kissed my neck. I closed my eyes as I said to him to let me go. I gasp softly as I try to push him away. "I know the type of women you are." He slides his hands down my body as I struggle to get out of his grasp. "You though Amy was bad, take a look in the mirror Avalon." He grabbed hold of my neck as he turned my face to kiss me deeply. "Sleeping with the teacher, now that is truly scandalous, I wonder what would happen if he squirts inside of you, did you my little butterfly." He bites my ear as I tear up gently. "Are you pregnant right now." He whispers as I closed my eyes as I was trembling in his grasp. Everything went black as I heard a scream. I kept my eyes closed as I leaned against the wall curling up into a ball. I cried as I was shaking in my hold._

 _"Avalon." I heard my name being called over and over again as I finally managed to look up to see Rosy in front of me, at the entrance of the alley way was Silver and Mephiles as the other side was a limping Elijah. Rosy helps me up as Silver comes over to carry me as Mephiles goes after Elijah. I fainted soon after with my final words being thank you._

-present day-

Me and Rosy were walking back to the house as we talked again and again. "Can't you believe him, he actually thinks he can be a father after what he did, tsk." I sighed as I gave her a sad smile.

"Shadow felt sorry is all, he isn't really that much of a bad guy." She sighed too as she looks back to me.

"If you ask me he is playing the victim way to much." We stopped in front of the café we were supposed to meet the boys. I took a seat at one of the open tables as I slowly rub my stomach. I lean back as I took a deep breath. I closed my eyes slowly as I soaked in the sun as I then felt nothing. I slowly opened my eyes as I felt nice warm lips against mines. I blushed as I sat up going gently into the kiss. Before my very eyes was Silver, I giggled holding onto his arm.

"Hi love." He whispered to me as he kissed me again. I smiled as I hugged him tightly.

"Hey Silv." He tugs on my arm as he has me sit down on his lap. He kisses along my ear as I blushed deeply.

"Aww so cute." Rosy sits across from us as Scourge sits with her giving her a quick kiss on her cheek. Mephiles sat next to me and Silver, and soon after Rouge came hand in hand with Knuckles, and lastly came Knight and Manic. It was peaceful for now. All I pray and hope that it will stay like that.

-Maria POV-

I sat in a car looking over at the café. "Shadow is playing hard ball you know, he doesn't want to hear us out at all." I clench my fist as I let out a long deep sigh as I look over to Rock.

"It's been a month, he should care about Avalon and that child." **I already lost Shadow to her, so might as well get her out of here away from the mess that Amy has in store for her.** "I feel bad for her." I whispered.

"Maria." He calls out to me. "I haven't told him about you, how long do you plan on acting like you are dead to him." I sighed as I stare out the window.

 _Few years ago-_

 _I wanted to surprised Shadow since it has been a month of us moving and his new job at the school. I made way to his classroom as I see a student with short rosy pink hair. I saw her face for a spilt second as I see the smirk on her face. I slowly made my way to the window on the door. I peered in as I see her wrap her arms around Shadow. My heart stopped as my vision became blurry. My eyes being clouded with tears. I was suffocating as I backed away. I quickly turned on my heels as I went rushing out of the building as the next thing I remember was the shadows consuming me whole. **Wh-where am I?** I opened my eyes slowly as all I saw was complete darkness all around me. I heard faint voices most were from Shadow. I can finally see his face, but I was not awake. He cried._

 _"Maria, darling, I love you always please, please be ok." I gasp as I drifted back into darkness. I cried as loudly as I could, but all I knew was that I was the only one that could hear them. I got up and ran deeper and deeper into my own darkness as I finally heard an unfamiliar set of voices._

 _"I feel so bad for her, Amy, why did you do this?" I heard Silver, my sweet sweet Silver. **Amy?** I can finally see again. My eyes go big. **It's that girl.** "I told you to stay away from him, he is married to my sister, don't you know what you did." He was raising his voice as Amy smirked at him._

 _"So what." Silver glared at her as he held by her collar. "She is not dead, that's for sure." She giggled as I was speechless. "I made arrangements, Silver." She cleared her throat as she continued. "They will take her far away from here." Silver looked back to me._

 _"Why, why are you doing this, Maria loves him." Amy's smile faded away._

 _"I'll tell you a little story. Long ago a young lady was to get married to a man she was in love with." Silver stared at her as he sat down by the seat nearest to me. "They were to get married, but on the eve of their wedding the young lady fainted. Now don't worry the couple did married, but a year later." She smiled down to him and then glanced over to me."The young lady went to the hospital and found out that she was pregnant. The baby was not of her fiancé, but of another. They let the baby live, as soon as the baby was born, she was taken away." I gasp as Silver flinched._

 _"Why are you telling me all this?" He looks over to me as he tears up._

 _"Because that girls name was Maria." I was shaking. **What did she just say?**_

 _"Bullshit." He shot up as he grabs Amy by her arm, she smirked, not flinching one bit._

 _"Maria, is my sister." Silver tears up more as he turns back to me._

 _"Why, you know she is your sister, yet." He trembled in his spot as he turns back to Amy. "Regardless, why must you hurt her, she is said to be your sister, and yet you go after her husband, why?!" Amy stared up at him as she said._

 _"I was never loved by my mother, she was mourning for her lost, she died protecting the ones she loved." Her smile faded. "I was never loved, Maria." She whispered. "Maria was always loved, despite being far away from us all, and Avalon." She was shaking. "My mother, sacrificed herself to go and save her, and yet they both lived because of her." I was speechless, I couldn't breath, I drifted back into darkness, the next thing I knew remembered was me being in a room with a bed, dppr, and window I slowly sat up to see a man opening the door._

 _"Relax, I came to help you." I looked down to see myself in a single white gown. I looked around and then back at him._

 _"W-where am I?" I slowly get up as the man said._

 _"You are at Shuyosha" I flinched at the name of it._ ** _Am I in an insane asylum?_** _I looked up at him as he takes a seat in front of me. "I know you are not insane, but my boss was paid to take you in, so please bare with me, I will help you as long as you lean on me." He takes hold of my hand as I relaxed a bit. I smiled at him as I nod._

 _"Okay I trust you."_

Now-

Rock took hold of my hand as I turn back to smile at him. "Everything is okay now, I know you care for her, regardless if you never meet her, but we have to be careful." I nodded as Rock kissed my lips gently. I smiled as I kissed back.

I pulled away as I licked my lips slowly. "Everything will be ok, I promise that I will protect her no matter what, because she is my sister." I slowly turn back to the group of kids. **I can finally breath again, I am finally happy. I will help you no matter what Avalon, I promise that.**

* * *

 **Me: next time on Avalon:**

 **Silver:** _Mr. Rose comes marching like a lion_


End file.
